Technical Field
The present invention relates to flash memory devices, and in particular to methods for executing data access commands and flash memory devices using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to execute commands for accessing data stored in storage units of flash memory, firmware performed in the flash memory requires a consecutive time period to write registers for completing a series of asserting and de-asserting control signals of a storage-unit access interface, and/or specifying addresses, parameters, data, etc. associated with the commands. It typically consumes a time period for continuously writing five to twenty registers, which cannot be interrupted. However, the conventional design hinders optimization by a firmware when a number of data access commands are scheduled, making the data access efficiency hard to improve. Accordingly, what is needed are methods for executing data access commands to reduce the requisite consecutive time period for writing registers, and flash memory devices using the same. Therefore, a firmware may gain higher flexibility to optimize scheduling to multiple data access commands.